THE TWINS WHO LIVED
by afreen shanavas
Summary: WHAT IF HARRY POTTER HAD A SISTER IN THIS STORY YOU CAN TAKE A GLIMPSE OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF HARRY POTTER HAD A SISTER AND THEY BECAME THE TWINS WHO LIVED


**HARRY POTTER FANFICTION**

 **IF HARRY POTTER HAD A SISTER….**

 **VOLDEMORT:** THE TWINS WHO LIVED, YOUR END IS COMING,BUT NOT SO SOON POTTERS,I WILL TORTURE YOU TO EVEN YOUR FILTHY MUDBLOOD MOTHER CAN SAVE YOU NOW

 **HARRY AND ROSE:** DON'T SAY A WORD AGAINST MY MOM

 **VOLDEMORT AIMED AT HARRY'SCAR:** CRUCIO

HARRY SCREAMED,WRITHING AND SHAKING IN PAIN, CLUTHING HIS SCAR

 **ROSE:** PLEASE,STOP,NO PLEASE,PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM,PLEASE,PLEASE,I BEG YOU,PLEA-

VOLDEMORT (LIFTED THE CURSE,AND AIMED HIS WAND AT ROSE):IMPERIO

ROSE FELT HER HAND MOVE TOWARDS A DAGGER WHICH WAS THE DAGGER…..SAID A VOICE IN HER THE DAGGER…STAB HIM…..STAB HARRY POTTER….

PICKING THE DAGGER ROSE WENT TO HARRY.

BUT ROSE TRIED HER BEST NOT TO URT HER RESTRAINED FROM TAKING THE KNIFE WHICH SHE HAD DROPPED FRO THE SECOND TIME

VOLDEMORT GOT IMPATIENT,AND ANGRILY AIMED HIS WAND AT ROSE:CRUCIO

A HORRIBLE PAINFUL SCREAM RIPPED FROM HER LAUGHED.

 **HARRY:** STOP IT, PLEASE STOP IT,PLEASE,STOP IT YOU FOOL

 **VOLDEMORT FLINCHING A BIT** :HOW DARE

ROSE WAS RECOVERING WHEN SHE FROZE AT THE SIGHT OF HER BROTHER

 **VOLDEMORT:** WILL YOU STAB YOUR BROTHER, MS. POTTER

 **ROSE:** I-I WON'T

 **VOLDEMORT:** WELL, I THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE MY WORK

SAYING THIS HE WENT OUT OF THE DUNGEON

 **HARRY:** WHY DID YOU SAY NO?

THE DOOR CREAKED OPENED AND THERE WAS VOLDEMORT WITH A WHIMPERED SLIGHTLY.

 **VOLDEMORT:** GIVING YOU A SECOND YOU STAB MR. POTTER?

 **ROSE:** YE-NO,NO NEVER

 **VOLDEMORT:** WELL

AFTER THIS,VOLDEMORT WENT,HIS CLOAK BILLOWING BEHIND HIM

THE DEMENTOR FLOATED TOWARDS ROSE, WHO WHIMPERED SLIGHTLY,AND BACKED AWAY,AS THE ROTTEN HANDS CAUGHT HER NECK AND PINNED HER AGAINST THE WALL,AND STARTED SUCKING OUT HER PUT HIS HANDS IN HIS POCKET AN HIS FINGERS RAN OVER A OF A SUDDEN, HE TOOK IT AND AT THE SAME MOMENT THE DEMENTOR WENT TOWARDS THREW THE CHOCOLATE TO THE DEMENTOR AND RAN OVER TO ROSE,WHO HAS FAINTED;SHE DID NOT SEEM TO BE BREATHING.

 **HARRY:** ROSE,ROSE,ROSIE,PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME.

HARRY SHOOK HAD MANY GASHES AND CUTS WHICH WERE BLEEDING BLEW AIR INTO HER SHE DIDN'T LOST SHE TWITCHED,GASPED,STUTTERED,AND OPENED HER EYES.

 **HARRY:** 'S BEARD.I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE.

 **ROSE:** I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU,HARRY.

SAYING THIS,THEY THE DOOR OPENED AND IN CAME BROKE SCREMED IN FURY.

 **VOLDEMORT:** ,YOU MUST HAVE ESCAPED FROM THE DEMENTORS,BUT NOT !

AGAIN,ROSE SCREAMED AND SHRIEKED IN WRITHED ON THE FLOOR,HER BODY ROLLING RIGHT AND LEFT HYSTERICALLY.

HARRY SHUT HIS EYES CLOSED AND TRIED HIS BEST TO STOP THE CURSE,BUT FAILED.

 **VOLDEMORT:** (MUTTERED UNDER HIS BREATH AND SAID): UNFORTUNATELY,POTTERS THE FATE AWAITS FOR MRS. POTTER AND ,YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO DO IT.

ROSE STOPPED WRITHING AND SCREAMING.

 **VOLDEMORT:** DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS A CONVULSUS SPOT!MRS. POTETR YOU WOULD KNOW IT VERY SOON.

 **VOLDEMORT:** IMPERIO!(AIMING AT HARRY)

VOLDEMORT PUT DOWN A DAGGER, FROM WHICH A LIQUID WAS WAS FORCED TO TAKE THE INSID EHIS HEAD SPOKE'CONVULSUS SPOT ON HER STOMACH'

HARRY TRIED TO FIGHT THE CURSE, BUT IN PICKED UP THE DAGGER AND MOVED TOWARDS ROSE, WHO BACKED AWAY SLOWLY.

 **VOLDEMORT:** MRS POTTER!MOVE AND YOUR BROTHER'LL PAY.

ROSE CAME CLOSER TO HER AND PLUNGE THE DAGGER INTO HER STOMACH, UNAWARE OF WHAT HE AWS DOING TO HIS SISTER.'DEEPER MORE DEEPER' SAID AVOICE INSIDE HIS AND DEEPER HE SUNK THE DAGGER INTO ROSE'S BACK, UNTIL THE SWORD POINTED FORM THE BACK, AND TOOK IT OUT SWIFTLY.

ROSE CRIED AND SCREAMED IN AGONY,A BONE-CHILLING,HORRIBLE,PAINFUL,INHUMAN SCREAM RIPPED FROM HER THROAT,WRITHING WITH PAIN,HER BODY MOVING IN ALL DIRECTIONS HYSTERICALLY,UNABLE TO BEAR THE PAIN.

HARRY HAD NOW COME TO HIS SENSES AND WAS PETRIFIED TO SEE WHAT HE HAD DONE TO HIS SISTER.

 **HARRY:** ROSE,AM SO SORRY,SO SORRY,I DIDN'T MEAN IT. PLEASE DON'T GO, 'LL BE ALRIGHT

,YOU MUST HAVE UNDERSTOOD WHAT A CONVULSUS SPOT IS,HAVEN'T YOU?IT IS THE PLACE IN YOUR BODY WHERE IT HURTS MORE THAN A TEN CRUCIATUS ,MR. POTTER YOU DON'T HAVE A CONVULSUS SPOT AND COULDN'T EXPERIENCE THE PAIN.

SAYING THIS, HE WENT OUT OF THE ROOM.

 **ROSE:** YOU…S-SHOULD….ES-ESCAPE FROM HERE,HARRY.B-B-BEST OF LUCK.D-DON'T WAIT FOR M-ME.

SHE GASPED AND STUTTERED FOR AIR.

 **HARRY:** NOT WITHOUT YOU, WILL FIND A WAY TO ESCAPE FROM HERE.

 **ROSE:** N-NO…..H-HARRY,PLEASE.T-TAKE IT AS M-MY LAST W-WISH.P-PLEASE HARRY.(SPUTTERING)

HARRY'S EYES FILLED WITH PULLED HER INTO A HUG.

 **ROSE:** HARRY,Y-YOU N-NEED TO ESCAPE F-FROM HERE.P-PLEASE.B-B-BEST OF L-L-L-

THIS WAS HER LAST GASPED AND CLTCHING HARRY'S SHOULDERS MANAGED TO SAY 'LUCK', BEFORE CLUTCHING THE WOUND AND LAID STILL.

 **HARRY** :ROSE,ROSIE,COME ON….PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE DEAD. PLEASE-

HARRY BROKE MIDWAY AND BURST INTO TEARS.

THE DOOR BLAST OPEN AND IN CAME SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN.

 **LUPIN:** HARRY, HAVE COME FOR YOU AND WHOLE ORDER IS HERE. W-WHY?

IT IS NOW THAT LUPIN HAD OTICED THE STILL BODY OF ROSE POTTER.

SIRIUS TURNED HIS HEAD TO THE BODY.

HE GLANCED AT LUPIN FROM WHOSE EYES, TEARS WERE OVERFILLING

 **SIRIUS:** TRY OUR BEST,WE WILL TRY TO MAKE SURE SHE IS HAPPENED TO HER HARRY?

 **HARRY:** YOU SEE…(SOBBING)I WAS FORCED TO PLUNGE THE DAGGER INTO HER CONVULSUS SPOT.

BOTH SIRIUS AND LUPIN GASPED IN 'S EYES FILLED WITH TEARS, AND HE CURSED HIMSELF FOR BEING A TERRIBLE GODFATHER

 **ST. MUNGO'S**

HARRY WAS SITTING ASIDE ROSE'S BED .ROSE HAS NOT OPEND HER EYES HEALERS WER SQUIRTING AND POURING GELS AND POTIONS TO THE CUT, BUT IT DIDN'T SEEM TO BE HEALING.

 **HARRY:** WILL SHE BE ALRIGHT?

 **HEALER:** I CAN'T PROMISE

SIRIUS ARRIVED

 **SIRIUS:** HOW'S SHE HARRY?

 **HARRY:** CAN'T SAY

SIRIUS LOOKED AT ROSE, HIS EYE FILLED IN TEARS.

 **HEALERS:** MAY I ASK DISPERSAL,PLASE?

THERE WAS A SHUFFLE AND ONLY SIRIUS AND HARRY WERE LEFT

THEBHEALERS CONTINUED WITH THEIR WORK WHILE SIRIUS AND HARRY WATCHED THEM

ROSE WAS MUTTERING UNDER HER BREATH,'HARRY….HARRY…RUN FROM….HERE….HARRY…. AND SAYING THIS,SHE SHUDDERED A BIT AND LIED STILL.

HARRY LOOKED AT THE PLACE WHER SHE HAD JUST SPOKEN AND BURIED HIS FACE IN HIS HANDS AND SOBBED

SIRIUS DID NOT HAVE WORDS TO COMFORT GODSON IS ALIVE,BUT HIS COULDN'T THINK OF THE MOMENT HE PROMISED JAMES TO PROTECT HIS CHILDREN.

 **LATER…**

ROSE HAD OPENED HER EYES AND HARRY WAS CARESSING HER, SIRIUS ON THE OTHER SIDE.

REMUS ENTERED.

 **SIRIUS:** NOBODY WOULD EVER HURT YOU BOTH AGAIN

HARRY AND ROSE SMILED.

 **SIRIUS:** WON'T YOU HELP ME IN PROTECTING THEM,MOONY

 **REMUS:** SURE WOULD

AND TAKING BOTH HARRY'S AND ROSE'S HAND IN SIRIUS'S OWN, HE KISSED THEM GENTLY, AND HUGGED MOONY(REMUS) WHO HUGGED HIM BACK

 **THE END**


End file.
